The Visitor
by 101anon
Summary: A young girl turns up looking for Tom in the ED. What is their connection? All reviews welcome, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

The Visitor

Chapter 1

The past few weeks had been catching up with Tom and the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on his work and relationship. It had all started with the visit…

A normal day with normal patients was what greeted Tom on the warm April morning. He arrived at work with Sam and got stuck into filling in the patients forms. The day dragged slowly on and he looked forward to going home for a night in. He was thinking of how he and Sam could go for a loving walk along the beach, as the weather was so nice, when Noel interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry to disturb you Dr Kent, but there is a young lady in reception asking to see you". Tom was confused but expected it to be a patient who he had been recommended to, without trying to sound big headed. However the 'lady', as Noel had called her, was not a lady at all. In fact, she was more like a child. As she noticed him, he saw faint cuts on her face and the bags under her eyes that showed she wasn't sleeping. She may not be a lady but she definitely has the work of one, Tom thought as he approached her small form.

"I believe you asked for me?" he said with a smile. Tom was never a series man, especially when children were concerned. The girl looked at him confidently.

"I need to speak to you". Then, at his confused look she added, "I need your help."

Tom was clearly confused but she was a child, it was his job to help her. He led her to the relative's room where they both took a seat.

"Are you injured?" he firstly asked, why would she be here otherwise? He was looking at the faint, healing cuts on her face as he asked the question. At a quick glance he could see bruises beginning to appear on her wrists where her coat had come up her arm to reveal them. Realising, she quickly readjusted her arm so that the coat covered them.

"I can't believe I'm actually here…with you. I…"

"Wait, what?" Toms face was screwed up like a jigsaw puzzle not yet completed. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognise you"

She smiled softly, "You wouldn't. I didn't think I'd recognise you but you look so much like dad."

"Dad?" Tom became cautious.

"Your real dad, not your adopted one."

"How do you know I was adopted? Who are you?"

The visitor hesitated. "I'm your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter, they always help x **_

Chapter 2

She slowly looked up to see Tom's eyes staring hard back at her. Tom took a deep breath.

"Say that again", a hint of anger behind his normally so gentle voice.

"I'm your sister. Maddy." She looked down and began to play with her hands. "I found a photo of you and dad, when you were a baby, it had your name." Maddy paused and looked up. "When I searched for you, it came up with an old article. None of it made sense, except the part that mentioned this place," she raised her eye brows referring to the hospital, "I had to try, to see if you were here." With that, Maddy waited for a response.

"Is this some sick prank?" The feeling inside Tom was indescribable. He didn't know whether to feel happy he had a family or betrayed they clearly hadn't wanted him. "Did someone tell you I was adopted, huh? So you thought you'd come in here with a sob story pretending to be my real family?" His voice was getting louder.

"Sob story, what?"

Tom's personality had completely changed within the last 5 minutes. "Did you really think I'd fall for something like that? Off a child!"

"No, you've got it wrong", Maddy began, "They don't know I'm here, I came looking for you…"

"Oh and here we go with the long lost brother story", he mimicked, laughing slightly. "Let me guess, they want a big family reunion but they thought it would be best sending you in to warm me up first, hm?"

Maddy's temper was rising. "I just told you they don't know I'm here." Her voice went lower, with a hint of sadness, "Dads not even around."

Tom's voice became sarcastic again, "Aw, is he next on your reunion list?"

"He's dead", bluntly replied Maddy, looking straight at Tom. She sighed. "I came here because I need your help…my big brothers help", she added cautiously.

"No." His voice sharp, "don't call me that, I'm not and never will be." Tom stood and turned his back towards her.

Maddy felt let down. "Please?"

"Look", he turned to face her again, "I don't want a big family reunion where we hug and say sorry, and most importantly, I don't want to play happy families." He said with a finishing tone to his voice.

"Believe me", Maddy tucked her hair behind her ear and looked into Tom's eyes, "Were far from a happy family."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter x**_

Chapter 3

Tom looked at her suspiciously, trying to figure out what she meant. How couldn't she have a happy family? She had everything he could of only ever dream of as a child. Even now he still longed to be part of a happy family.

"I think you should go." Tom spoke calmly.

Maddy stood up in panic. "Didn't you hear me? I need your help!" Tom just shook his head.

"Just go to where ever they are and tell them that their little plan failed, okay?"

"No…" Maddy began searching through her bag. "I have a photo and…"

Tom hastily walked to where she was standing, "didn't you hear me? GO!" He was up in Maddy's face yet she stayed put. Tom stepped back, his voice calm. "Right."

For a second she was confused but then it happened. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room and towards the main entrance, while she tried to fight back.

"Look!" She held the photo up, "it's you and dad, like I said." But Tom continued to walk, holding her arm tighter and tighter. By now he was in the reception area and people were beginning to look over to see what was happening. People like Sam. "I need your help", she tried again, "please!" but Tom wasn't listening. He pulled her up so he could whisper in her ear, "I don't want to see you again", before pushing her outside. On turning round he saw the photo lying on the floor. Tom scrupled it up, and then threw it to where she was on the floor outside. He walked away into the midst of the busy ED. Maddy picked up the picture and slowly undone the creases. She looked up to see Dr Hanna and Mac looking over from where they were talking.

"Seen something better than your own life!" She shouted, making them turn and walk inside the building. With that, she picked herself up, adjusted her bag and turned to leave. Stuffing the photo away in her pocket, she wiped a tear away and left like she had never been there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry I haven't updated for the past few days x**_

Chapter 4

Tom strode back through reception. He tried to keep his face plain of expression as patients and staff stared in his direction. After a moment to take in what she had just seen, Sam hastily followed Tom through the swinging doors that led to a quieter corridor.

"Tom." She said, "Tom!" Catching up to him, she grabbed his arm and spun him round to face her, only for him to shake her hand away and keep on walking. Sam just stayed where she was. What could have made him throw her out? She was only a child, she thought to herself. It was nothing like him. Sam wanted nothing more than to go after Tom, yet she knew perfectly well that it was better to let him calm down first.

Tom flung open the toilet cubical and violently vomited. Half an hour ago he was just a normally adopted kid that didn't know his real family, accepted that he probably never would. As a child he thought that if his family had turned up he would have been over the moon with excitement but now it was far too real for him. He properly closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to do. Thinking back, he maybe shouldn't have thrown Maddy out, she was asking for help after all. His help. And what about the cuts and bruises? He'd completely forgotten about them when he was dragging her out by her arm, probably creating a bruise. What if she had really needed his help? What if her…our parents really didn't know she was here?

The questions whizzed round Tom's mind constantly. He felt confused and not sure of what to do next. He knew Sam would be sympathetic and felt bed for pushing her away earlier. Tears trickled down his face as he thought of trying to tell her. He couldn't think of anything.

His thoughts went back to Maddy. He wondered where she was now and if he'd upset her by not helping. What was he thinking; of course he had upset her. She had needed his help and he had told her to leave and never come back. Tears began to flow all over again when he thought back to how she had called him her big brother.

After another ten minutes wallowing in self pity, Tom heard someone entering the toilets. Standing up, he flushed the toilet and walked over to the mirrors outside the cubical. Tom stared back at his reflection until he heard the chain being flushed in the occupied toilet. Quickly rinsing his face, Tom left the toilets, ready to face any oncoming questions the staff had about his visitor.


End file.
